Getting Home
by RoziCanuti
Summary: Annie loves getting home through the years, or does she? 4 times Annie got home. This is pared with my other fic Home. If you haven't read it it's fine, you don't need to read it to understand this one. Hope you enjoy it!


1 - Annie loved getting home. Actually she didn't, she hated it. The minute she crossed the door the yelling would be the only thing she could hear. Her parents were fighting a lot about everything. She didn't want to get noticed that's why the minute she got home, she hurried quickly through the stairs without making a sound. If her parents saw her she would start to be the main subject of their argument and she just wanted to not be seen. Even inside her room with the door closed she could her them fighting about: money, food, the house, other men, other women, Annie. She needed silence, she needed to focus on something; she needed to put the pain away. That's how Adderall became her best friend and how she only focused on school work, she needed to ignore the yelling. She hated getting home. *sighs*

2 - Annie loved getting home. Actually she didn't, she hated it. Every time she opened the door she waited for silence but instead she heard:

" _Dildopolis 2X1 special! Buy one get 2! After midnight special surprises for all!"_

Ugh! She couldn't move, she didnt have money. Pierce had been really nice to her but she couldn't accept his money. She could ask Shirley to stay with her for a few weeks until she finds a new place, but with everything going on with Andre and Chang she didn't want to be a burden. Troy was living with Pierce and as much as she loved them both, she just couldn't. Abed was out of the question she was sure he'd ask Troy to live with him before he'd ask her. That would be nice to live with Troy and Abed – keep dreaming Annie. Britta was out of the question too, she was uncomfortable around her, especially after the whole thing with Jeff. Ugh Jeff… she didn't even want to think about him.

"_Dildopolis! A place for everyone we don't judge! Come in!"_

Ugh she needed silence. She needed to make things on her own. If she was going to be an adult she had to face the problems of adulthood… and that meant just suck it up and live above Dildopolis

3 - Annie loved getting home. Actually she didn't, she hated it. Well that was not true anymore; she was living with Troy and Abed. She liked living with her friends and the best part was: Dildopolis was gone! What she didn't think about was the fact that Troy and Abed needed babysitting almost all the time and they played a lot! A LOT! –

"_Inspector! It's time to go! They are after us!" _

_*crash* - Was that her lamp?_

"_Don't worry Annie that wasn't the lamp you bought"_

She didn't mind most of the time but when finales were just around the corner she needed silence. Maybe she could study at the library again. She took her books and left her room. It was her lamp, of course, it was on the floor broken. *sighs* Troy and Abed didn't even realize she left, they were too into what they were doing. When she arrived to campus, she went straight to the library, she didn't want to waste any more time. To her surprise Jeff was there, trying to read about something. They studied together that night in silence, well... Maybe they looked at each other and smiled and she was over analyzing all the time. But it was nice to be able to be with someone in comfortable silence.

4 - Annie loved getting home. And for the first time in her life it was true! She was working at a health center as a nurse and assistant. She loved her job, she was doing what she loved the most and she felt needed all the time. Today she opened her apartment door and... _Ahh! Silence! Finally!_ She walked silently trying not to make noise. When she got to the living room she saw long legs hanging from the couch. She listened carefully and she could hear a slight snoring. She smiled. Sometimes she couldn't believe this was her life. When she got closer to the legs, she saw the most beautiful person in the world sleeping on top of the love of her life. She touched Ema's head slightly; she didn't want to wake her up. And she kissed Jeff on the forehead, he stirred a bit. She smiled. She loved getting home.


End file.
